


Rising Guild

by The_Ship_King



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Harem - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Creepy, Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Kaminari Denki, Female Midoriya Izuku, Female Sero Hanta, Female Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Female Todoroki Shouto, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Guilds, Harem, Hurt/Comfort, Isekai, Kissing, Level Up, Love, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Relationships, OP Kirishima, POV Multiple, Pirates, Polyamory, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Spells & Enchantments, War, Weapons, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ship_King/pseuds/The_Ship_King
Relationships: Aiba Manami | La Brava/Kirishima Eijirou, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Kirishima Eijirou, Awata Kaoruko | Bubble Girl/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke/Kirishima Eijirou, Hadou Nejire/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei/Kirishima Eijirou, Intelli Saiko/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Kirishima Eijirou, Kamiji Moe | Burnin/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Kirishima Eijirou, Kendou Itsuka/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou/Hasaki Kiruka | Slice, Kirishima Eijirou/Haya Yuyu, Kirishima Eijirou/Kodai Yui, Kirishima Eijirou/Komori Kinoko, Kirishima Eijirou/Melissa Shield, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Nakagame Tatami, Kirishima Eijirou/Sekigai Kashiko, Kirishima Eijirou/Sero Hanta, Kirishima Eijirou/Shiozaki Ibara, Kirishima Eijirou/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Kirishima Eijirou/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Kirishima Eijirou/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Kirishima Eijirou/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Kirishima Eijirou/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Fuyumi, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou/Toga Himiko, Kirishima Eijirou/Tokage Setsuna, Kirishima Eijirou/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob, Kirishima Eijirou/Tsunotori Pony, Kirishima Eijirou/Uraraka Ochako, Kirishima Eijirou/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Kirishima Eijirou/Utsushimi Camie, Kirishima Eijirou/Yanagi Reiko, Kirishima Eijirou/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/oc, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 13





	1. Recording 1 Part 1

The rays of the mighty sun were beating down hard on a large unknown desert, that seemed to span hundreds if not thousands of miles. And somewhere close to the centre of this barren region, an 18-year-old boy with spikey red hair was walking barefooted along the grainy ground. He had a simple ragged white long-sleeved shirt that had one of the sleeves ripped off, which matched his brown ragged ‘shorts’.

_“My name is Eijirou Kirishima and this my first recording of… However many I plan to do with these in this weird world I ended up in…”_

After a few more hours of walking and sliding down a sand dune, Kirishima made it to the centre of the desert. He didn’t bother looking around since he knew nothing was at what he hoped was the centre, since he had already been here.

_“To make a long story short, I was hit by a bus on my way to school. Probably the school bus itself, to be honest, the bus driver was never good at his job. And after a faded into the darkness of death, I suddenly woke up in a forest. And I did what any rational person would do… panicked for about twenty minutes and then figure out what I should do after I’ve calmed down.”_

_“First I walk South and after about ten or so minutes I ended up on the edge of the desert. And me not being the sharpest tool in shed decided to walk through the desert with no supplies or conformation that I would find anybody. Aaand as you can guess I died of heatstroke.”_

_“After experience what it’s like to die from heatstroke and just die again in general, I woke up again in the same forest I woke up the last time. I yet again panicked and again calmed down and thought about what was going on. I concluded that I was in hell, even though it didn’t make any sense cause I didn’t do anything to warrant that level of punishment. I soon decided that if I just stayed in the forest that I won’t get my punishment. Heh, that was stupid of me.”_

_“I was soon malled by a bear, several to be accurate. After dying the third time, I came back again. The bears were still at the area they tackled me to and ripped me apart, but they weren’t mauling anything. Which I thought about more after I was a safe distance away.”_

_“Once I was, I started to think about what just accorded. I concluded that if this was hell, it would bring me back to life and have me watch me be mauled. SOOOO, the fact it didn’t, made me reconsider that I wasn’t in hell. And like a dumbass, I went back to trying to find a way back home.”_

_“Quicker run down. I went North, found an ocean, made a boat, and got eaten by sharks. Went East, found a swamp, got killed by poisonous mushrooms. Got mauled by the bears again. Then went West, found a mountain, tried to climb it and got struck by lightning.”_

_“All and all, a pretty shitty day. Then a few more shitty days. Then two shitty weeks. And then after another shitty day, I decided ‘Fuck it!’ and chose one path to repeatedly go to until I got some sort of results. And the least of all the evils that I’ve endured was the desert.”_

_“Sure heatstroke was bad, but it didn’t bite me or take long to die from it. So it was the lesser of all the evils…. And so I began my journey trying to get at least to the halfway point of the desert. And I did, multiple times. So many times, in fact, I knew how many freckles of white dots the rock just next to the sand dune I slide off of had on it. 4,239 ½.”_

_“And just when I was about to call it quiets in that direction, I got a few little notifications popped up. Which surprised me and confused me in more ways than one.”_

**_Achievement Unlocked: Taking The Sun’s Career._  
Weapon acquired!  
Items acquired!  
Potion acquired!**

_“After my long moment of confusion, realization had hit. I chuckled at how crazy it seemed, but all the proof was there. The random arrival to this strange place, the sort immortal type of power, the weird build of the areas and finally the game like achievements and things…. I’ve been Isekaied.”_


	2. Recording 1 Part 2

_“After an hour of coming to terms with the fact I’ve been Isekaied, I tried figuring out how to access my inventory. Turned out not to be that hard, I just thought about it and opened a small portal to my inventory. A screen popped up and show what I had, plus how much room I had. I could carry twenty things at once, and I can only guess I could increase that later on.”_

_“What I got from my achievement was four red orbs, two pills of flame, two red herbs, fifteen healing herbs, one Phoneix Potion and Akashōri. I decided to take out the weapon to see what I was working with. It was a pretty cool katana, all parts were a dark crimson with a white cloth wrapped around the handle. Including the blade itself. And it had some good stats.”_

**_Akashōri: Lvl 1  
Attack: 120  
Attribute: Fire  
  
Moves:  
Blazing Path  
Fire Spear_ **

_“As much as I wanted to use it, I decided to put it back. I then check my information, to see what level I was. Which wasn’t that hard, the same as before with the inventory. And to put it simply I wasn’t surprised at what level I was, or even the ability I gained.”_

**_Eijirou Kirishima: Lvl 0  
Health: 250  
Mana: 100  
Stamina: 500  
Attack: 90 (+120)  
Defence: 200  
Speed: 10  
  
Abilities:  
Fire Invulnerability_ **

_“Knew I should’ve done more sprints during my daily exercises. But that was neither here nor there. After that, I closed my menu and went back to the desert. My new ability making it a breeze…”_

_After two days of walking, Kirishima made it to the end of the desert. He was in another forest, and his eyes widened when he found something that wasn’t in or even near his last one. Freshwater. He ran and jumped right in, even though he couldn’t get hurt by the heat, he could still feel hot. And to say he needed this was an understatement._

_“When I got out of the desert I found water. I was so happy, I wanted to scream. But the water muffled it once I jumped in. I made my way to the edge of the lake that was close to the forest and took a nice drink while I sat there. It was so refreshing that I couldn’t help but let out a satisfied sigh.”_

Once he was done resting and had a good drink of the water, Kirishima decided to explore the forest full of energy. Although he wasn’t naïve like when he started this adventure, so he pulled out his Akashōri from his inventory and was ready for whatever came at him with killing intent.

The forest was not as thick with foliage as the prior one he was in, it also seemed to have more passive animals like cows, sheep, pigs and the such. His stomach started to growl, screaming at him to be fed. It had been some time since he last ate, but his need to eat seem to less every time he died from hunger. He guesses it was because of the ‘rules’ of his Isekai powers, he hopes that he doesn’t completely lose the need to eat. As much as he liked the fact that heat couldn’t affect him negatively, he didn’t want the same thing to happen to his want to eat… or did he? At least in the not wanting to get killed by food kind.

_“After looking through the forest for like… an hour I want to say. I found something pretty interesting and unexpected…”_

Pushing passed some shrubbery, Kirishima found what seemed to be a boat. Which surprised and confused him, since there didn’t seem to be any evidence of a river or lake being in the area. Regardless, it was the first sign that at least there are possibly other humans in this world. Either that or some other race in this Isekai world.

However, he didn’t drop his guard when approaching the boat. As he got closer, he could see the white exterior that was mostly covered up by moss, vines and leaves. There were holes punctured everywhere, but they seemed to have been caused by termites or rates digging into the ship. How does he know this? Because he used to have a rat ane termite infestation in his wooden cabin in Japan.

He soon hopped on to the deck of the boat, the wooden floor creaking under his bare feet. He searched through everything on the top deck, eventually finding something in one of the rickety chests. It was a small rectangular device, it had three circular holes. It was the highest tech thing Kirishima had seen from this world, which was sad since the thing was just made of iron and only had three buttons; two made of wood and the middle one being iron as well.

_“After playing with the device I found out it was a recorder, which just makes it the sadder that this was the highest level of tech that I have during my time here. Though I didn’t start this recording then, I started after I found….”_

Placing the device in his inventory, Kirishima then made his way down to the lower deck. Every step he took caused the stairs to creak, probably barely keeping together under his weight. It was pretty dark, but luckily some of the light was able to seep threw due to holes in the boat.

Just like the top of the boat, it didn’t take long for Kirishima to explore all the rooms in the bottom part. He eventually made it to the lounge area of the boat, and he froze at what he saw. It was a girl with pink skin, beige horns and a mane of hair, laying down on a black torn apart couch. The dark grey kunoichi was ragged like his clothes, little holes scattered across the clothing. It seemed that the sleeves and skirt were ripped shorter, revealing more of her patchy skintight suit. Her feet were barely cover by the loose bandages, which was the same for the ones around her kunoichi.

Kirishima cautiously walked up to the girl and put the back of his hand close to her mouth. She was still breathing and it didn’t feel like it was a struggle, which made him let out a big sigh of relief. He didn’t want to have to find the first human-like thing, just to have it be close to death. After he tried waking her up by poking her cheek and shaking her, he decided that it was best just to wait for her to wake up.

He jumped a little when the girl started to shiver, curling into a small ball trying to keep warm. Even though it wasn’t much, Kirishima took off his shirt and put it over the girl's body. Her slender frame and the fact she was curled up, made his shirt seem bigger in comparison. Feeling satisfied and seeing the girl become more relaxed, he walked to the other side of the room and sat down.

“Which leads us to now. Me a guy who’s been Isekaied sitting across the room from a girl that seemed to have gone through a pretty rough journey herself.” Kirishima sighs. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do exactly. But what I do know is that if I’m gonna spend an immortal life in this world, better start at least trying to get to know the world I inhabit and maybe help out in some way. If I can.”

After a brief pause, Kirishima stopped the recording and looked at the girl. She was still curled up and under his shirt with no intention of waking up. _I guess she’s a heavy sleeper._

A small grey box with text on it popped in front of his screen, making him jump a little in surprise. It was asking if he wanted to save the recording, which is something he should’ve expected. After thinking yes, he was then asked to name the recording. He simply called it ‘Recording 1’.

As the box closed, a thought just crossed his mind. _Why hasn’t my Isekai power showed me that girls stats? It showed me all the animals stats, so why not her? Is there a special requirement for seeing another person's stats?_

Soft creeks and mumbling snapped Kirishima out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw the pink girl start to move around. Her eye slowly opened up halfway, revealing her golden irises and black sclera. She looked so drained like the sleep didn’t help recover any of her energy. Soon her eyes landed on him, causing him to freeze in fear. He didn’t want her to take the situation the wrong way or at worst panic, she could be far stronger than him and just outright kill him.

The girl's eyes soon glided down to his shirt that was resting on her. After examining it for a few moments, her gaze soon came back to him. She seemed to have said something but said it too quietly for him to hear. Taking her actions as a sign to allow him to come close to her, Kirishima got up and walked over. Kneeling down until he was at eye level with her, allowing him to see almost the full extent of her fatigue.

“Thank you…” She whispered weakly. “I… I’m sorry to… to… ask more of… you… but can you help me…”

Kirishima was now worried, he could have sworn she was alright. “Sure thing.” _Glad my kindness didn’t die after dying so many times._ “What’s your name?”

The girl huffed a few times before answering. “Mi…Mina… Ashido…”

The moment her full name left her lips, Ashido’s stats popped up in a pink box to the left of her. Along with achievements and three new features.

**Mina Ashido: Lvl 0  
Health: 50/100  
Mana: 0/50  
Stamina: 2/800  
Attack: 30  
Defence: 50  
Speed: 60**

**Ill Effects:  
Freezing  
Hunger  
Thirst**

**Achievement Unlocked: Meeting Someone New  
Achievement Unlocked: Possible Comrade?  
Achievement Unlocked: Right Heart  
New Feature Unlocked: Party  
New Feature Unlocked: Bio  
New Feature Unlocked: Passive Stats & Skills**

When he saw the ‘Ill Effects’ on her, Kirishima’s jaw almost dropped. He quickly shot up and ran to the stairs. _I’ll check the other things later._

“Sorry I didn’t know you were in that bad of a shape!” Kirishima yelled. “I’ll be right back!”

Leaving Ashido just staring at the stairs he ran upon. A little while after she let out a weak giggle as she snuggled into the couch more, pulling his shirt closer to her body.

“What… a strange… human…” Ashido said as she drifted back to sleep.


	3. Level Up!

The sun started to go down, the forest starting to be drowned in orange and yellow hues. This means Kirishima had no time to waste, he had to quickly get some food and water. Luckily he had already found some good sources for both, but there was a problem. _How am I gonna carry the water?_

He could easily carry and cook the food, but no means to carry the water. He kind of wished he had a water bottle on him when he died, but then again he didn’t seem to keep any of his clothes that were on him when he did die so guess he can’t expect a water bottle to come with him.

And speaking of clothing, he’s gonna have to make something warm. He had noticed when he went to the other areas that all of them besides the desert was pretty cold. In fact, it seemed to be the verge of winter for this world. He might even have come into this world halfway through a month, so that month and this month might be winding down into the start of winter. This was shocking, cause back in Japan this temperature is equal to his winter already. Worry started to creep into his mind as he thought about what the proper winter was gonna be like for this world.

_That just means I need to hurry and get prepared._

Only seconds passed before three cows came into his line of sight, all three looking at him completely oblivious to what was coming their way. Kirishima wastes no time with thought and merely acted on instinct as he aimed for all three cow’s heads, slicing each of seconds after the other. As the blood sprayed out of their heads and bodies along with droplets coming off his sword, messages popped on to his screen.

**Level Up!  
Level Up!  
Level Up!  
New Crafting Recipies unlocked!  
Achievement Unlocked: Small Prey**

_Crafting Recipies? Hmm, hopefully, it’s clothes or something to carry water._

Flicking his sword a few times to get the blood off, Kirishima looked over to the cows. Their decapitated bodies still had blood pouring out of them. He then looked at some of the blood that splattered onto his body, it wasn’t as much as he was expecting it to be. _I better wash myself up while I try to get the water._

He then looked back to the cows and placed his hands together in prayer, the sword pointing down to the ground as it’s held between his pams. “A Hunter’s promise to the animal is to waste nothing. Thanks, is to give back what has been taken. Forgive me, if it wasn’t a merciful death and if not then allow life to have an equal merciless death to uphold fairness.”

After bowing his head, Kirishima went over and picked up one of the cow heads. Once he did, it immediately exploded into red glow dust bits. He flinched at the sudden action, however, he quickly realized what had happened and opened his inventory.

His powers had broken down the cow into almost everything useful and edible. Which was useful, but he would’ve been fine with carrying and separating all the stuff himself. _I guess I have to play my powers rules sometimes. Oh well, better pick up the others._

Picking up the piece one by one, Kirishima’s inventory soon had a lot of items from cows. He even got some items from the achievement he got.

**Raw Beef x35  
Cow Horn x5  
Cowhide x100  
Raw Pork Chop x5  
Raw Chicken x2  
Feathers x150  
Raw Mutton x5  
White Wool x100**

_That’s saved me some time. Now on to the recipes._

Closing his inventory, Kirishima opened his information section. He saw both his new level and Akashōri, and could also see the new features at the top of his screen.

**Eijiriou Kirishima: Lvl 2  
Health: 380  
Mana: 110  
Stamina: 520  
Attack: 105 (+150)  
Defence: 220  
Speed: 12**

**Abilities:  
Fire Invulnerability**

**Akashōri: Lvl 2  
Attack: 150  
Attribute: Fire**

**Moves:  
Blazing Path  
Fire Spear**

_So where would recipes be? I guess Passive Stats and Skills?_

Opening the Passive Stats and Skills section, Kirishima was happy to see he was right. There was a list of different recipes, each pretty standard for a fantasy survival game. He also took not of his Passive Skills along with the recipes that were crossed out.

**Passive Stats:  
Charisma: 120  
Will: 400  
Charm: 50  
Resistance: 200  
Luck: 10  
  
Crafting Recipies:  
Food  
Gear  
Weapons  
Production  
~~Magic  
Maps  
Special~~**

_So three recipes I can’t use at the moment. That’s fine I’m more of the worry about the type of the current problem of guy anyway. Gosh, I need to sleep._

With that terrible attempt at humour done, Kirishima opened the Gear section. And not only did it show him how to make some new clothing, but also some water containers. A smile spread across his face as he thought about wanting to make them. _Only four hides and one wood for four Water Containers. Hmmph, easy enough._

Walking over to a tree, he took his sword and sliced a decent chunk off of its side. The moment he caught it, the wooden chunk exploded into green glowing particles. Even though he knew that crafting may be easy now that there will be some sort of catch to it like how long it will last, but for right now simple works and gets the job done.

He soon crafted the small Water Containers and went on his way to the lake that he swam in. While he did he checked the description of the Water Containers to see what positives and negatives it were. It turned out just to be the standard, that it contains a huge amount of water, however, has a very low amount of usage.

Moving on from that he checked what Gear he could, hoping that it was something good for winter. It seemed that gear was separated into multiple categories, all of but one was available to him.

**Gears:  
Commoner  
~~Assassin  
Knight  
Tank  
Ranger  
Trapper  
Tracker  
Fighter  
Mage  
Shielder  
???  
???  
?????~~**

_So I guess I have to pick a class at some point. But for right now I just need warm clothes._

Selecting the Commoner category brought him to another screen that also had multiple categories and a description for the Class. _Probably not something important._

**Commoner:  
This class’s gear doesn’t get any bonuses beyond what the gear itself gives. It is similar to ????? class’s gear, however, you can only use weapons that are Common to Average.  
  
Normal  
Ocean  
Desert  
Jungle  
Snowlands  
???  
???**

_Hmmm, sounds like I won’t be able to use Akashōri when I wear this stuff. Better make another weapon at some point… Let’s focus on gear for now._

Quickly selecting the Snowlands category, Kirishima was greeted with the only set of gear he can make. And to say it was expensive was an understatement. _Damn, it uses all my wool and cowhide._

It also seemed that the only way he was going to craft something for Ashido to wear was by her being apart of his party. Which wasn’t an issue, he was planning on tagging along with her since she’s the only one that knows this world. Plus he could use the company.

When he reached the lake he knelt down and put one of the Water Containers under the water.

“A thousand sorries creatures of this forest, it seems that fate doesn’t smile upon you this day,” Kirishima stated. “Don’t worry, I will make it swift and give what I have taken.”

_Not only that, but I need to do some levelling up if I’m no longer going to use Akashōri at some point._

*55 Minutes Later*

After some time, Kirishima had gathered up everything plus some extra things and had levelled up a decent amount.

**Eijiriou Kirishima: Lvl 12  
Health: 1,200  
Mana: 220  
Stamina: 1,020  
Attack: 1,150 (+1,200)  
Defence: 2,550  
Speed: 60**

**Abilities:  
Fire Invulnerability**

**Akashōri: Lvl 8  
Attack: 1,200  
Attribute: Fire**

**Abilities:  
Bloodlust  
Killer Instinct**

**Moves:  
Blazing Path  
Fire Spear**

**Inventory:  
Cooked Beef x67  
Raw Beef x49  
Cow Horn x20  
Cowhide x350  
Cooked Pork Chop x 46  
Raw Pork Chop x56  
Cooked Chicken x35  
Raw Chicken x40  
Feathers x2,000  
Cooked Mutton x80  
Raw Mutton x60  
White Wool x500  
Healing Herbs x15  
Red Orbs x4  
Pills of Flame x2  
Red Herbs x2  
Phoneix Potion x1  
Wood x1,000  
Rock x100**

He also figured out how to make his sword catch fire to cook his food. He also found out that he could keep the food raw for an indefinite amount of time, thanks to the description of his inventory. Now he was on his way back to Ashido, ready to give her the help she needed.

_Hopefully, she’s cool with me tagging along with her after this. As much as I want to learn more about this world and not die again, I don’t want to bother her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters are slow, they're just the prologue chapters showing the basics of both Kirishima in this work and the way his Isekai game abilities work (even though you probably had a good idea before this, since a lot of Isekai game powers are similar, but I will branch out after this). From here on out it's going to actually give you a story (Beside chapter 6, which will be like an info page) and go a little in-depth with this Isekaied Kirishima.
> 
> Also, can anyone direct me to a work that does this level up thing well. I know mines alright, but I think I can make it better. The only ones I've found that even use the game powers only really use the achievements and nothing else.


	4. Join The Party

Kirishima soon returned back to the bottom of the boat. There was only a small portion of the sunlight left, most of the holes in the boat barely had sun rays going through them. basking him and Ashido mostly in darkness, but luckily they each had very bright colours to make them stand out.

Ashido was now sitting up and staring at him as he walked towards her, eyes half open and breathing slow. She was looking a bit worse than when Kirishima last saw her, though he did take some time. _Next time, just go to her when you have food and then go out to get supplies. Man, I need to get some sleep._

A weak smile appeared on Ashido’s face as she greeted him. “Hey… You’re back… I was getting worried… That you got hurt…”

“Sorry. Took longer than expected.” Kirishima apologized, pulling out a Water Container from his inventory. Pulling the wooden plug out before handing it to Ashido. “Here. Drink up.”

“Ah…”

The girl slowly raised her hands and took the Water Container, almost going at a more sluggish rate when she put it to her mouth. As she drank, Kirishima got out one beef for each of them.

“Hmm. Aaah.” Ashido gasped as she stopped drinking. “I needed that. My throat was sore.”

A loud growl came from Ashido’s stomach, cause Kirishima to let out a light chuckle. “And it doesn’t seem to be the only thing in pain. Here.”

“Hehe. Thanks.”

After taking the beef from Kirishima’s hands, Ashido was about to start eating when she suddenly paused and looked up at Kirishima. He had already begun chowing down his beef, not noticing until a few seconds later that she was staring at him.

“What?” Kirishima asked, unsure what to say.

“I should be asking you that,” Ashido stated. “Sit down. My hero should deserve to sit down after a hard day of saving me.”

A light blush appeared across Kirishima cheeks as he sat down beside Ashido. “You give me too much credit.”

“Are… You kiddinf?” Ashido questioned in between and through eating her food. “I was starving and dyineg of thirst. Plus you tried to keep me warm, evened though you yourself berly had anything on you. You’re a hero in my books.”

Kirishima chuckled as he got three more beef out, two for Ashido and one for himself. The two just enjoyed the silence as they finished eating their food.

“By the way…” Ashido started speaking, stopping to wipe her lips. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I guess I never told you it,” Kirishima said. “It’s Eijirou Kirishima. I’m not from around here.”

“Oh? You mean from another country?”

 _That’s simplifying it._ “Yeah. So I’m unfamiliar…. Well, with everything.”

“Oooh. Well if that’s the case allow me, Mina Ashido to help!”

“Wait. There’s something I need to address.”

“Hmm?”

_As much as I would like to know everything about where I am, I need to make sure of something._

Taking a deep breath, Kirishima said. “I’m sorry that I was just waiting for you to wake up. I tried to wake you before, but you were so deep in sleep I wasn’t able to.”

Silence fell on to the room as if someone had just a bad joke or something the shouldn’t have said. Kirishima was so unsure about what was going on, he was expecting some sort of….

“Hehe. You’re so weird.” Ashido giggled. “It’s alright. If you wanted to do something bad I would either be in a cage or tied up. I should apologize for being such a heavy sleeper.”

 _More like Super Heavy Sleeper._ “You’re too kind.”

“Nah, I’m just understanding.”

A yawn escaped Ashido lips as she stretched her arms. “Damnit, before I was tired because I was trying to save energy. But now I’m tired because I’m… Satisfied.”

Kirishima didn’t want to keep from probably having the first good sleep in a while, so he decided to just get right to the request and call it a night.

“How about this, since I don’t know anything about this country and I could use the company, why not go on an adventure together?” Kirishima asked, reaching out his right hand to shake.

The young man was surprised when Ashido’s cheek went bright red and eyes becoming wide. _Did I do something… dirty?_

“You really don’t know anything do you?” Ashido said.

_I totally did!_

“But I was about the suggest the same thing.. J-Joining up for an adventure that is.”

Kirishima and Ashido chuckled uncomfortably, a blush appearing on his cheeks again. A message popped up, giving him confirmation on something he already knew about.

**Mina Ashido has now joined your party.**


	5. Tadashībunka

As Ashido let out another yawn and her eyes became half-closed again, Kirishima opened up the Crafting Gear tab to make her some clothes. Turns out she was classified as Knight Class and specifically had access to the Samurai Type of clothing. _I guess the Kunoichi was just something she wears casually._

**Knight:  
This class is all about two things offence or defence or both. The users can use any equipped that is labelled Knight regardless of Type and Rank of item/weapon/armour.**

**Samurai:  
This type of Knight Class takes all the defence and puts it into Attack. All armour has high chances to bleed, land critical hits, piercing damage or cause any status effect besides poison, paralyzation or infection.**

Regardless he quickly made the Winter Gear for her and just as fast went to his Inventory. As he pulled it out, Ashido eyes went wide again at what he was doing.

“Oh cool, you have Storage Magic,” Ashido said as she looked at the folded clothes that Kirishima was holding. “Wait… Is this for me?”

“Yeah, I got enough materials to make winter gear for both of us,” Kirishima explained.

Ashido got up and took the clothes out of his hand, bouncing up down happily. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Kirishima didn’t what to say to calm her down, so he just sat rubbed the back of his head. _It’s weird how this girl can go from no energy to high on caffeine level of energy. I wonder if this has anything to… WHAT THE HELL!?!_

The redhead snapped out of his thoughts when Ashido started to undress right in front of him. He could feel his whole body start heating up and sweating heavily, completely confused by the sudden action.

“W-What are you doing?” Kirishima stuttered.

Ashido just gave him a puzzling look, stopping her from taking the top part of her Kunoichi off. A decent amount of the top of her Double D breasts was already on full display, making Kirishima look away to try and show some respect.

“Getting changed,” Ashido stated simply as she then continued to undress.

“I-I can see that. W-Why a-a-are you doing it in f-f-front of me?” Kirishima asked. _Weren’t you just embarrassed by whatever shaking hands means in for your race?!_

“Well, were going to be travelling together for a while. So might as well make it as comfortable for you as possible.”

Kirishima was confused by her explanation. “Meaning?”

“If you see me naked once, then we can just get changed in the room together and be on our way.”

 _She says it as if that’s logical._ “You don’t have to do that, I can wait for you to get changed.”

“Its fine, and you should be fine with it too. A Tadashībunka doesn’t expose themselves like this with someone unless they trust the person and feel safe with them.”

“We’ve known each other for five minutes.” _If that._

“That’s longer than us Tadashībunkas being with our parents.”

That statement took Kirishima off guard, he stopped himself from trying to look at Ashido. He had so many questions, but he had no idea where to begin. Luckily, Ashido answered this for him.

“We Tadashībunkas only stay as baby and child for a short amount of time. Most of the development is spent in a pod where the give us all the information we should have at that age. Then we get a few minutes, if that, to know our families name and what our role is when we return once we’re old enough.”

Kirishima’s heart sank with every sentence she said, and even though she tried to hide it he could hear the pain in her voice. He didn’t know how to comfort her, there were no words that he could find. However, there was something in the back of his mind that was ticking over.

“Sorry to ruin the mood. I brought down the mood like gloomy sixteen-year-old me back in the day,” Ashido apologized. “Probably wasn’t the first thing you wanted to learn ab…”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you told me.” Kirishima cut off. “Sorry that you had to tell that story. Must be pretty hard for you.”

“After two years on my own, you get used to it,” Ashido stated, causing a brief moment of silence to fall over them again. Before she cut through with a cheerful yelled. “So how do I look?”

When he looked back, Kirishima was both stunned and a bit embarrassed. The Winter Samurai Hide Gear wasn’t what he was expecting, it was separated into three brown pieces with wool on them. The torso was like a one-piece swimsuit with a wool cape and wool around the leg and arm holes, but the centre of it was open exposing a decent amount of cleavage. It had arms guards going from her wrist to her elbow with wool around the edges, while her small boots had it around the top.

_What the hell?! Most of her legs and arms are completely exposed!? OooW! She probably thinks I’m a pervert and is just pretending that she likes it._

Kirishima bowed his head as he apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would like this.” _More accurately I just didn’t look._

“Are you kidding! I love it!” Ashido cheered. “It super cute! And I love how refreshing it feels despite being designed for winter. And it's SOOO SOFT AND WARM!!”

 _I guess she really does like it._ “As long as you like it. I guess I better put on mine.”

“Ooohh! Do it! Do it! So we can be matching!”

Jumping Kirishima got up and started getting changed, despite Ashido staring. Since she was putting a lot of trust in him in her own way, he should show the same level as she did.

His suit was broken down into four brown pieces with wool, and unlike Ashido’s the only parts it didn’t cover was his head and hands. While he was putting it on he noticed that the inside of them was covered in wool, he assumes it was the same for Ashidos’. It had a pretty similar woollen cape like Ashidos’, which was connected to his hide chest plate that had wool all over it. His pants were just plain brown hide pants, no wool popping out the ends or the top of them. He had arm guards identical to Ashidos’ and heavy-duty version of her boots.

_She wasn’t kidding, this is warm._

He looked over to her, and saw her yawning and rubbing her eye. While text popped on to his screen showing her stats.

**Mina Ashido: Lvl 0  
Health: 100/100  
Mana: Recharging  
Stamina: 10/800  
Attack: 30  
Defence: 50  
Speed: 60**

**Effect:  
Warmth  
Soft**

**Abilities:**  
Heater  
Cloud

_Guess I have those Effects and Abilities too._

“Come on…” Ashido said pulling by the wrist. “Lie down…”

Kirishima sat down. “I can lie on the floor if you want.”

“You can… But I’m still gon…na lie with you…”

“Wh…”

Kirishima was cut off, When Ashido started to crawl on top of him. Causing him to lay on the couch, some creaking noises made him worry that it was going to break. Luckily it seemed to be holding.

“Because you look soft and warm…” Ashido tiredly said. “And it’s cold…”

Kirishima blushed as Ashido started to snuggle into his chest, her cape acting as her blanket. While he was practically being used as a bed cover, a soft at that. _You know what considering the shit hand we both been dealt… Her’s more than mine… We deserve at least this._

“Okay, it’s hard to argue with that,” Kirishima said softly. And when Ashido looked up at him with half-opened eyes and her cheek pressed against his chest, he gave her a large smile. “Good night Ashido.”

“Good night…” Ashido yawn, but still managing to give him a soft smile before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kirishima soon followed as he hoped tomorrow was going to be a calm day, so he the two can simply talk.


	6. Races and Creatures Average Level

**Humans:  
** Civilians: 0-3

 **Normal Animals:  
** Cows: 0-5  
Pigs: 1-8  
Sheep: 0-4  
Bears: 12-24  
Sharks: 30-50

 **Tadashībunkas:  
** Civilians: 2-8


End file.
